


Cheesepuff

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly finally gets to meet the person she's been talking to for months</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Talking with Cheeseball again?" Andy asked joining Holly on the bleachers for a drink. 

"What makes you think it’s  _Cheesepuff_?” 

"Oh I don’t think I know it’s her, no one else makes you smile like a goof the way you were a second ago." the future cop pointed out with a smile. 

"I was not." she said with a shove.

Andy laughed, “I’m going to be a cop, I see these things. Actually astronauts in space could tell you were talking with girlfriend.” she drew out the girlfriend as she made a kissy face.  

"Oh shut it McNally, she’s not my girlfriend. We’re just friends and besides I don’t even know what she looks like. I don’t even know her real name!" 

Her phone beeped, signaling a new text and she tried to hide a smile. It was Cheesepuff. 

"You’ll be finding out soon right?" 

Holly nodded, “yeah at the next game. It’s public encase one of us is really a serial killer in disguise as a college student.” she laughed at their inside joke. 

Noticing the worried look on her friends face she reassured her with a hand on her sweaty shoulder, “she isn’t one. Cool it. You’ll be close by anyway.”  
With a call from coach Williams Andy was gone and Holly was back to her mystery friend. 

_This is a weird question now because of how long we’ve been talking_ _But I need to know so I know which I’m looking for tonight_

_What’s the question?_ _  
_

_Are you a girl or a dude…_ _  
_

Holly couldn’t help but laugh, loudly. Which brought everyone who was in hearing distance to stop and look at her. She blushed and looked back at her phone,

_I’m a girl._ _A very embarrassed girl because that last text made me laugh like a crazy person._

_Now we are both crazy ladies as I just did the same thing_ _  
_

_That makes me feel a little better._ _  
_

_You owe me now_ _  
_

_What? Why?_ _  
_

_You made me look like a_ _fool and I am no fool, I have a rep to uphold and you have put a dent in it_ _  
_

_It isn’t my fault you find my embarrassment amusing._ _  
_

_You have to buy me a snack for the game tonight_ _  
_

_Maybe._ _  
_

_I have to go_ _What will you be wearing?_ _  
_

_Red flannel, you’ll know._ _Well you should_ _  
_

_Ok_ _I’ll see you by the oak tree nerd_

_See you then._ _  
_

Holly was nervous to say the least. She’d spent all day wondering what Cheesepuff looked like, what she sounded like, if they would still get along in person the way they did through text. She was really scared of the last one, she didn’t want to lose a friend. This girl was the first person Holly had felt 100% comfortable with and she couldn’t bare the thought of losing that. 

_~_ _  
_

There was a knock on the door and instead of getting up Andy yelled ‘it’s open’. Holly looked over her shoulder to see Sue flopping on the bed beside her roommate. _  
_

"You guys about ready? Cuz at this rate we’re going to be late and I can’t do that again for at least two games." Sue asked to the ceiling. 

"Just waiting on Holly, she’s got a date coming to the game and she wants to look her best." Andy explained with waggling eyebrows. 

Sue ooo’d as Holly threw a shirt at them causing them both to bark in laughter

"Stop calling it that, she’s just a friend." 

"Friends don’t spend a half hour getting dressed to meet up at a soccer game." 

She couldn’t think of a good come back so she settled for a glare and stuck her tongue out at the two. Taking one last look in the mirror she nodded and walked out of her dorm, walking slowly until her friends caught up. There was more teasing on the way to the field but she just tuned it out, growing up with siblings you get pretty good at the skill. As Andy and Sue went into the locker rooms Holly went to the food stands to get snack for herself and Cheesepuff, she smiled at the thought. Then went to sit under the oak tree just off of the field.  
 _  
_

 

_Gail’s pov_

"Wait wait wait, hold up.  _She_?” Dov said putting a hand up to stop the blonde. “I thought you said your texting buddy was a guy”

Gail glared at him for interrupting her, “I said I  _thought_  she was a he. I wasn’t sure until this afternoon.” 

"Oh."

"As I was saying, I’m leaving now so if you want a ride I’d suggest you grab some pants and your shoes and start walking." she said as she walked down the hall of the ‘frat house’ she shared with Dov and Chris. The lanky boy quickly stood and picked up the first pair of pants he could find, hopping down the hall as he tried to put them on and keep up with the blonde. He knew Gail would leave him if he was too far behind. One time she left even though he was two steps from the car. 

"So is this like a date?" Dov asked as he tied his shoe.

"Don’t think so, even if it was what makes you think I’d tell you?" Gail met his eyes for a second before looking back at the road. 

"Because we’re friends?"

She laughed in reply, dropping the subject. Wait, was this a date? They hadn’t really talked about it. Gail started to worry but quickly distinguished those thoughts by settling with the fact that if it was a date there wouldn’t be any questions about it. She was growing more and more nervous the closer they got. Dov was now gone to join their friends in the stands, and Gail was on her way to meet the one person she felt herself with. She spotted the oak tree but no one under it, was she early?

 

_Holly’s pov_

She checked her watch again, it was almost time. Any minute now. Holly took out her phone to try and distract her from the thoughts that whispered ‘she isn’t coming’. 

Suddenly there was a laugh as someone approached her. Looking up she was met with stunning ice blue eyes and shocking blonde hair, doubled with a smile that squeezed her chest. She’d met this girl before, Gail Peck, she was famous in the criminology part of the school. Her parents were practically royalty in the police field. Holly didn’t know much, only what Andy had told her. 

"Cheesepuffs. Very appropriate Nerd." Gail beamed down at her.

"I told you, you’d know it was me." Holly smiled, unable to stop.

"They’re for me right?" she said sitting beside the brunette. 

Holly thought for a moment, too long apparently as Gail began to whine. 

"I guess you can have some." she caved when Gail turned to her with full on puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. "Is that face going to be a regular thing when we hang out?"

Gail shrugged, “you think we’re going to hang out?”

Holly froze for a second. “Yes?”

"Questions are not answers, nerd." the blonde pointed to Holly as she clicked her tongue.

"Do you wanna go sit in the blecher to watch or stay here?"

"Here, I don’t like people. Besides if we go sit over there dumb and dumber will want to join and I like you enough I’m gonna save from them. For now." Gail answered and looked away. 

~

"I still can’t believe your girlfriend is Gail Peck." Andy disbelieved from her bed. She was sitting crossed legged and facing Holly, who was just about to sit on her own bed. 

Holly groaned, “for the hundredth time she isn’t my girlfriend. We are just friends Andy.”

"You keep saying that but it’s obvious you like each other. I, along with many others, have never seen Peck smile. Well we have but it’s never been a real smile. But you two were smiling and laughing within two minutes of sitting together."

Holly couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks and ears, so she quickly threw herself under the blankets. Andy snickered, “I knew it. you do like her!”

"Shut up McNally, I’m trying to sleep." she tried to sound serious but her voice cracked. Then Holly’s phone beeped.

_Goodnight Holly._ _It’s nice to be able to put a face and voice to the text_


	2. Chapter 2

They were hanging out in Holly's dorm room, as they did almost everyday, both weren't big on crowds -people really- and Gail's place had a weird smell. It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that Gail liked the brunette's room, that she found an odd amount of comfort surrounded by Holly's things or that the woman herself made her feel whole. Definitely not. Nowhere close. Nope. 

Gail took up all of Holly's bed so the brunette sat on Andy's, -reluctantly-both content to just be in the same room as they do whatever on their laptops. Occasionally one would show the other something funny but for the most part it was quiet, until Holly started typing. 

After twenty minutes of unstopping click clacking of keys Gail asked about it. She peaked over her laptop, looking Holly over. She was tense, obviously hiding whatever it was she was typing up and trying to play it off cool. Gail's lips curled into a small smile as Holly's cheeks flushed a unique shade of red and hid further behind her own laptop, typing seized for the moment. 

"You don't have to stop. Please, type away." she waved in approval. 

A few minutes later the typing began again and Gail's curiosity of what she could be writing so much about was growing by the second. They'd already established it wasn't work, so it had to be something for fun -was fun the right word? Probably not- maybe a letter to family. Why would she be embarrassed about that? 

"Can I ask what it is you spend so much time typing up but isn't work?" 

"I would rather not talk about it." Holly shyly replied. 

Gail nodded but asked again.

"It's creative writing, ok?" 

"So like a story?" 

Holly let out a breath. "Yeah, like a story." 

The nervous tapping of keys and lack of looking up from the computer screen from the brunette was only adding to the pile of questions she had. "Why does it make you all uncomfortable and squirmy when I ask about it?"

That's when she looked up, her usually soft brown eyes yelling in fear. "Squirmy? I'm not being squirmy."

Gail raised a brow. "That right there," she gestured to Holly's body "that has squirmy written all over it."

"It's hard to explain. It's not that I'm embarrassed per se, it's just that if you don't get it, if you aren't apart of that world it's weird and looked down on."

"And what world is that?" 

Holly sighed. "You're on Tumblr right?" Gail nodded, a new found excitement brewing behind her eyes. "It's fanfic." she confessed and turned her gaze to anything that wasn't the blonde in front of her. 

Gail laughed, "that's it? That's what's got you so flustered? There's nothing weird about it, well there is when it's about real people who don't consent to it, but other than that it's great. I mean I should be thanking you really, I am an avid reader of a ship or two, so your service is commendable."   

"You do?" 

"Yeah Hols, it's totally cool... Can I ask two more questions?"

"You can ask, but I don't know if I'll answer." Holly winked.

"One, what's the ship? And two, what's it about?"

"Calzona, and it's a college AU. I was expecting you to ask if you could read it or something." 

Gail perked up, "I wouldn't appose to reading a fic of my otp written by you."

"Your otp? How have I not heard about this before" she almost shouted, laptop discarded to the bed. 

"You've never asked, the furthest we got on Tumblr talk is that we established we both have one and agreed not to follow each other until further notice. Back to the second question, what kinda college AU? And no it's not a third question as it's still part of what it's about."

Holly settled further into her seat while she thought of a summary. 

Gail watched in amusement, when the brunette was deep in thought she did this squinty eye thing and purse her lips, that face combo was the biggest reason Gail came over when she knew Holly was swamped with homework.  

"No laughing or asking around for it?" 

Gail drew an x over her chest and 'locked' her lips.

Satisfied with her answer Holly began telling her about the fic she was writing, not too much detail because she still a little embarrassed but enough that the blonde got the gist. But not two sentences in Gail shot into the air yelling 'holy fuck' over and over again until she locked eyes with her friend and stared at her in shock. 

"I can't believe you're Dr. Lunchbox" Gail whispered, the rush of emotions hindering her into only a hushed voice. 

Holly was now standing, eyes bugged out. "How do you know"

"You're only like my favourite writer!" 

"So that means you've read other things?"

Gail nodded, her mind racing a mile a minute and then it hit her. Holly was her favourite writer, the one she basically stalks, the one she's sent anon messages to. Her face dropped. Oh god. She's sent smut to Holly. Holly has read smut she'd written, written for her tumblr crush, and now written for her friend and in person crush. She sat down.

"Oh god you've read those ones?" Holly shrilled and jumped back onto the bed, hiding her face into one of Andy's pillows. "Is there anyway we can forget this?" she mumbled without removing her face.

"No we can't. Side note, the stuff you're talking about, amazing and yes I've read everything you've posted. We can't forget because yoU STILL HAVEN'T UPDATED AND THE PEOPLE NEED TO KNOW HOLLY" she remembered the pain Holly had left with the last two chapters, and her usual every other day update has not been so on time. 

It'd been five days since the last one and Gail had sent countless messages. The first few were the regular fangirl threats, next few just wondering -maybe a bribe smut fic- and the last three were worried. But now it made sense, Holly had been very busy and under a lot of pressure so updating a fanfiction probably wasn't top of the list.  

Holly groaned in mortification. It was bad enough that Gail has seen her tumblr, read her freak out over the hotness level of many celebrities but for her to look her in the eye without blushing after knowing she's read the smut she's written. Nope. That was too much. "What are you yelling about?"

"The next chapter for Departure" Gail exclaimed. She noted that the brunette wasn't paying any attention to the subject at hand, Holly was as far from this room as she could get herself. Gail smirked.

Suddenly the bed dipped and she could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde's pale skin. "Hols, there's no reason to act like this. Your writing is awesome and I'm a total creepy stalker of yours, if either of us should be mortified it's me."

"You've read M rated stuff I've written, there's no coming back from that, it's so much worse than you know."

"Oh but my side is worse."

She peaked out from the corner of the pillow and was greeted with her favourite of Gail's smiles. "Oh really?"

Gail nodded and laid next to the med student and looked to the ceiling. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. I mean you're supposed to be doctor smart" when there was no reaction from Holly she continued -despite the voice in her head. She was really going to do this, she was going to tell Holly how she felt. Online and in person, the only two people she'd liked in the past year was actually one. "What name did you know me by before the game?"

She brought herself out from under the pillows and stared at the blushing blonde, her face pulled in confusion. 

"Cheesepuff?" and the second the name was out it clicked. Gail was her anon. The anon she waited to hear from after every chapter, the one she hoped saw countless posts because she thought they might like it, the anon who has sent smut as bribery on more than one occasion. Oh my god Gail has sent me smut.

Neither heard the knock at the door, or the call for them to make themselves presentable, but they did catch the chipper brunette walking into the room and tossing a gym bag on the floor. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost and they're either flirty or telling all your secrets... On my bed, what the hell? Hols your bed is literally five feet away, now I have to do laundry." 

Holly shot her roommate a glare, one that she'd never seen before by the looks of it. 

Andy held her hands up. "Fine, I'll go but like, my bed really?"

She pointed to the door, glare still held strong and the future cop was out in seconds. 

"Should I go too? This is a lot and I understand the need for possessing." Gail asked defeated, already off the bed. 

Holly was by her side in a flash, her hand wrapped around Gail's wrist. The blonde stopped fast than she was expecting and she ended up laying on top of her. Stormy blues met lustful brown, several breaths were shared and neither dared to move. She licked her lips in anticipation, she'd thought of this moment many time, she'd imagined all of the different ways it could go, the feel and taste and sounds of the woman beneath her. She watched as Gail's tongue darted out to wet her lips, her eyes flicking from the brunettes eyes then to her lips, silently asking for permission. 

With the slightest nod from Holly, Gail snaked a hand up to tangle into the wild locks of hair that were starting to cascade around them, and pulled her closer. Just a brush of her lips, testing the waters, giving her one last out.  One last look into the dark beckoning irises she close her eyes and closed the distance. All of Gail's senses sparked to life in that second. Every never, every cell, all waking up at the touch of the soft lips. 

Eventually Holly had to end it, air was a thing they needed and her arm was begging for a rest.

"Please stay." she whispered into the now darkened room. 


End file.
